The Outsider's Kid's
by haleygur7
Summary: We all read and Loved the Soulwretching Drama of the Outsider's Well they are Coming back to Tulsa now with their next generation
1. The Car Ride To Horror

**Families**

* * *

><p>Sodapop &amp; Taylor<p>

Hayley-19

Noland-16

Audrey-15

Darry & Melissa

Peyton-18

Carlie-17

Ponyboy & Carol

Jason-14

Olivia-12

Steve & Megan

Dylan-19

Gage-18

Dalton-12

Two-Bit & Kathy

Grayson-17

Kayla-14

Reagan-11

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's POV<strong>

"Honey are you just gonna sit there the whole ride and feel sorry for yourself or are you gonna talk to us?" My mom asked.

I had my ipod earphones stuck in my ears turned up as loud as possible so she would think I couldn't hear her.

"Honey I know you can hear me just answer?"

I finally said, "Sorry Hayley's not here right now she's in California getting some sun and hanging out with her gang there."

I'm sure that got my mom upset because she really disapproves of my gang but my dad doesn't mind he says it reminds him of his glory days in his gang and how close they were. Unfortunately his tight bond with his gang and my Uncles are the reason we're moving from the Sunny Beaches of California to The dreary old town of Tulsa.

"Honey Cheer up you'll get to see your cousins more often than ever and I know how close you are to Peyton and Carlie."

I though to myself _That's what you think_

At that I was about to stick my earphones in my ears when Noland kept bothering me by try to steal my Ipod.

"Hands off Twerp."

Then he yelled, "MOM Hayley called me a twerp."

"Very mature go and tell mom like you're a three year old suck it up you little whimp." I said.

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO" said my mom.

"Hayley can I borrow your blue top when we get there?" asked Audrey.

I replied, "Sure."

"That's so unfair when Audrey wants to borrow your stuff you say sure why not when I want to I get hands off or you'll never hit puberty!" Noland yelled.

I smirked remembering that comment I told him when he wanted to us my phone.

"Ok next time I'll make sure to let you borrow my mini skirt tube top and stilettos." I said.

"Oh honey you would look so good in your sister blue tube top." mom said surprisingly.

The whole car busted out laughing.

Then the whole back seat stopped laughing as soon as those three dreadful word we had been fearing all along this car ride.

The three words that came from my dad's mouth that I never ever wanted to hear.

"We're in Tulsa."


	2. Whats Wrong with the people Here

**Sodapop's POV**

_I wish the kids were excited as I am I mean this place was the funniest in the world when I was a kid. I mean there were cute girls which Noland would probley enjoy. Fun Beautiful park which Audrey will love. Then there was jumping people and awesome parties which sadly I know Hayley will LOVE._

" Hey guys we're in Tulsa" I said.

The car went silent.

Then Taylor broke the silence, "Come on guys it will be fun You'll have Carlie and Peyton and Jason and Olivia. You'll have lots of fun."

I pulled up to the old neighborhood where all the guys still lived and I got to say the place is nice now.

New brick and wooden houses that don't look trashy. Even our beach house in California didn't look this nice. I can't wait till the kids see the house I bought.

I pulled up into a paved driveway of a two story brick house with big white pillars and a Huge Oak tree in front of it. It reminded me of the houses Soc's used to own only nicer.

The car was filled with Ohh's and Aww's.

I smiled knowing there opinion of the house changed.

I yelled, "Me and Mom get the down stairs Master Bed and bath. Noland you get the smallest room since you have less stuff then your sisters. Hayley you have the biggest room that has a bathroom that's connected to the next biggest room also which will be Audrey. Ya'll got it."

"Got it!" said the kids.

"Ok break."

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley POV<strong>

Wow I will give dad props for picking the nicest house we have ever owned and giving me the biggest bedroom but that still didn't change my opinion.

I got into the house went into my room and hurried and unpack my room then I put all my bathroom stuff up and went downstairs.

"MOM DAD I FINISHED PACKING AND I'M GONNA GO EXPLORE."

"Ok Honey Just Be Back For Dinner." said mom.

" WILL DO!" I said.

_Maybe_

I went outside to see if my car got delivered yet. But sadly not yet so I just grabbed my bike and headed out.

I saw a park with a big oak tree and a play ground and fountain and a bunch of other stuff so I went in and sat under the tree and just started thinking.

_I wish I was back home at KayKay's party flirting with Logan and having a couple of shots. Just Having Fun…_

"Hey Greaser."

What the Hell is a Greaser.

"Greaser you better listen to me." this guy yelled to me again.

"Ok one what ever a Greaser is I am not one of them so just leave me alone."

"Yea you are a greaser a cute one I might add so how about you come over to my place and we can have some fun." he said.

"Excuse me." I said then kicked him where the sun don't shine then punched him in the throat and started running think he was alone then I heard him yell.

"GET HER."

I started running then tripped and all those guys started beating the crap out of me like they didn't even care I was a girl how rude.

Then all the guys started back off right when everything was getting blurry and one guy was standing in front of me protecting me but he wasn't one of them you could tell.

He had something in his hand and all the guys were afraid and ran off.

He turned around and asked me if I was ok I said, "Yes." as soon as I realized what he was holding it was a switchblade and it scared the crap out of me.

I jumped when I saw it and he must of noticed because he pressed the button and put it up.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Dylan." he answered very short and calm.

He helped me up and led me to a house close by and cleaned up all the blood on me and silently curse out the guys who did this to a girl.

"My names Hayley." I said.

"I should care why?" he said as he finished cleaning my cuts.

"I just thought you should know my name since I know yours you don't have to be a jerk." I said.

He quickly replied, "Well I don't want to babysit some new girl around here when I got a job a life and friends and have better things to do then protect you so now you can just leave."

"Fine"

I left wondering what the heck is wrong with the guys here but yet still scared of what my parents will think I did when I come home of lord help me.

I got home and as soon as I opened the door Audrey screamed

and Noland asked, "What happened to your face and I got to tell you it such an improvement."

Then I said, "When are you gonna take that Halloween mask off cause it will scare off all the neighbors."

Then what I was scared of facing

Mom came in and said, "HONEY WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Well…"


	3. A Horrible Surprise

**I'd like to thank all the reader's who have been following me so far and reviewing and i will try my hardest to upload as soon as possible so just be patient and enjoy!**

**-Haleygur7 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

Who is that girl I mean its obvious she's new but it seems like I've seen her before like when I was a kid or something well I gotta get her out of my head just let it go that I was being a complete jerk to a girl who obviously didn't know how bad things are around here.

"Hey Dill Weed can I have a cancer stick." Said Gage.

I said, "Ask me when your 19"

"But last year you said ask me when I'm 18" he said.

_Life is a highway I'm gonna ride it all night long your going my way I wanna ride it all night long._

"Wait one second Gage let me answer my phone then I'll think about it.

Me: Hello

Dad: Hey bud

Me; Waz up dad

Dad: Not much just wanna check in and see if you started dinner yet.

Me: Of course dad I was uhh just getting on it

Dad: Come on son you're my son and I was the king of lies you can do better

Me: Haha I know I'll try harder next time

Dad: Oh and bud one of my friends in fact my best friend Sodapop is moving in town and the gang is gonna throw them a welcome home party so make sure to get your brother's ready for that and try and stay Sober.

Me: Will Do bye

Dad: Bye

"Here I guess you can have one only if I get the next three turns in Call of Duty." I said.

"Deal." Gage Said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hayley's POV<strong>

"Honey get in the car." yelled mom.

Great let the torture of hanging out with cousins and other people I probley never met before just great.

"Just a minute." I said as I slipped on a brown shirt with lace flowers on it from Rue21 then a creamed colored skirt and some brown converse then I headed down stairs to the car and we drove off.

We got to a nice two story wooden House which I obviously knew was Uncle Darrel's.

I jumped out and got ready for the kisses and hugs I was prepared to get from family that I havn't seen in 9 years and that I don't barely even know anymore.

I opened the door and walked in only to be tackled by Carlie and Peyton.

I got up to take in what they look like now and I hardly could believe it Peyton wasn't the Pimply face Red head with fried hair, big feet, and eye's that didn't fit her head instead she had board straight red hair that fit her face perfectly she grew into her feet and her eye. Her face cleared up and her eyes got more blue. And she was starting to feel out pretty well.

And Carlie wasn't the Brownish Reddish over curled headed black head covered face big eared scrawny bird nosed girl I saw last time I saw her instead her hair had turned into perfect calm locks. Her face also cleared up, and she fit her ears now and her nose and she to was filling out.

Then to break the ice I said, "Ya'll look so grow up since last time I saw ya'll."

Peyton said, "You too I love the goldy lock look on you its so cute."

"Thank you."

Then Carlie said, "Did you see Mr. Steve's oldest son he is so cute like cuter than those picture's of Uncle Soda."

Peyton and I both said, "No." Then Carlie Pointed to him and I almost Had a stroke it was _**Him…**_


	4. Its Getting Hot in Here

**Hayley**

Carlie Don't You Dare call…

"Hey Dylan come over here a sec!"

_UGGGGGG!_

"Hey!" Dylan said.

"Dylan this is my cousin Hayley, Hayley this is Dylan." said Carlie.

"Hi Dylan so nice to finally meet you." I said sarcastically.

"Yea whatever." he said.

_Its weird I seem strangly attracted to the bad boy don't care act. And I never thought I'd like a guy with deep chocolate brown ever and a smile that is so…_

"So Dylan you want to go outside and…" started Peyton.

Until this boy who looked similar to Dylan except he had blue eyes.

"Hey Dill Weed I have to go get something from the store and dad said you have to watch Dalton…" the boy said.

"Hey." he said to Peyton.

She said, "Hey umm Dylan you didn't tell me you have a brother um how old are you."

"Oh this is Gage and he's 18 just like you Peyton." said Dylan.

"Really.." she said twirling her hair.

"Hey you wanna go to the store with me." Gage said.

"Sure!" she said in an eager voice.

They left.

"Be right back I'm gonna go over there and talk to Grayson." she said point to a blue eyed blonde headed boy. _Figures! _

Once she left I said, "What the heck are you doing here."

"I was invited last time I checked." he said.

"Not that how to you know my family."

"Well I'm guessing your dad is Sodapop and it turns out he's my dad's best friend." he said.

_Great…_

"So you will being seeing a lot of me." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Dylan's POV<strong>

_Stupied Stupied Stupied Wait why am I acting like this I don't even like her like that at least I don't think I do. I mean sure I'm attracted to her Golden Locks that end a little after her shoulders and then her bright blue eyes and her slim body shape and her dark dark tan._

_Wait Stop it Stop it now or or I'll … slap myself yea… she's so beautiful._

Then I slapped myself by accident _Crap._

"Um are you ok or do you need a mental institute." she said kinda weirded out.

"No um I'm fine Haha."

"Ok well we better go watch your brother." Hayley said.

I raised an eyebrow "Who said I wanted you to come with me."

She smiled and then said, "Who said I needed your promission."

* * *

><p><strong>Peyton<strong>

He pushed me against the back wall of my house and started working on my neck then to my ear then he started to kiss me on the lips with just a peck then it got more passionate and then it turned to where we were full on laying in the grass making out.

"Wait wait we can't do this out here." I said.

"Why." said Gage working on my neck.

"Because if my dad found out he would kick your ass."

"Well then don't let him find out." and that when the clothes came off.

* * *

><p><strong>Gage<strong>

"Hey Dylan I just wanna point out something."

"What?" he said with a mouth full of cheerios.

"I have lost my Virginity before you."

"Congrates and who said I haven't lost my virginity." he said.

"The fact that even though you're the one to drink party and do drugs when it come to girls you do not wanna risk getting them Prego."

"Your right I am so not ready to be a dad cause I'd probley not even stay with the girl I can't keep a relationship with a girl for more than a day." he said.

"Well it seems like you like that girl Hayley a lot."

"Dude so not into her." he said.

"Ok don't lie to me I know you better than anyone cause I'm your bro so don't lie."

"I don't know dude I have mixed feelings you know me." he said and that was the end of the conversation.


	5. Where the magic Happened

**Hayley's POV**

"AUDREY!" I yelled.

No response.

"AUDREY IF YOU DON'T ANSWER RIGHT NOW YOUR ASS IS DEAD! DEAD I SAY."

"Yes…?" she answered.

"Can you tell me why there is dog crap on my new high heels when I haven't even WORN THEM YET!"

"Well you see I met this guy who likes dogs and girls and high heels so I though if I wore them and them brought buster to the park he would…" she started.

"YOU STOLE MY DOG TO DAMN AUDREY DAMN."

"I'm sorry…" she said.

"you know what I don't care just leave me alone right now."

"Ohhhhh someone's on their time of the month." Noland said coming in.

Then I smiled and replied, "OH do you need some pads or will your dipers work."

His face went pale when I mentioned his dipers that he didn't grow out of till he was 11.

"K well I'm going out yall know where food is."

I slipped on my green converse and walked out the door towards this really old gas station that I think is called the the _…D…X… _the DX.

I walked around to see what it looks like and around back I saw … Dylan

Just to surprise him and to get on his nerves I went back front got a coke from the freezer and a bag of pickle chips then a big Papa pickle.

I rang them bell when I got all the stuff and I could hear the door start to open and him walking in.

His face turned blood read and he walked back in the hallway for a second and then walked back in.

A strand of his chocolate brown hair hanging in front of his face and his green eyes and oil stain right on his cheek and sweat glisting on his stomach making it easy to notice his six pack.

**Dylan's POV**

I was out back when I heard the bell ring at the cash register so I sighed and stuck my rag in my back pocket and went inside

I got inside and I saw her standing there all bright eyed and beautiful man what I would do to have her.

"Umm Hey you there." She said her voice sounding like and angel

"Oh uhh yea what are you doing here." Getting food what else retard wait why am I acting like this I don't even like her I mean I don't think I do."

"I'm getting a snack are you ok?"

"Yea I'm good." I said.

"cool." She said.

"Hey you want to come over to dinner…" I busted out very loudly she kinda jumped looking scared as hell.

"You and your family I mean since our dad's are so close you know."

"Yea sure i'll ask." She said.

"Great."

"Well bye." She said.

"Yea bye." I replied.

She walked out the door and I could help but stare.

**Hayley POV**

I can't believe I'm going to eat dinner with him he is so cute…

I finally reached inside

"MOM DAD ARE YOU HERE." I yelled.

"Honey quit Yelling." Said mom as her and dad came in the living room.

"sorry um Dylan you know Mr. Steve's oldest son he invited our family over for dinner can we go pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." I begged.

"Sure honey." Said mom.

"Um baby can you leave me and Hayley alone for a minute." Said dad.

"Sure." Said mom looking suspious.

When mom was out of ear shot dad started saying something really low in a very goofy voice and got higher and higher with it, "hayley's got a crush HAYLEY'S got a crush HAYLEY'S GOT A CRUSH."

"Come on dad your and adult and you sound like Noland." I said about to leave.

"Oh honey come on I'm just teasing come on and sit." He said gesturing towards the couch

I sat and began, "I was you and Dylan's age once before and I know what its like to have a crush on somebody but for boys its different."

"OH DAD COME ONNNNNN."

"Ok I'll shorten it all I'm saying is I was his age and all boys his age wants is to get you into bed trust me I KNOW." He said.

"Ok dad I know." I said.

"Go get your brother and sister to get dressed and then load up in the car."

In and few minutes we were all dressed and heading towards Mister Steve's house.

When we got there Dalton greeted us very excitingly and he told me that Dylan's upstair so I nodded smiled and looked at my dad who was giving me a very vivid warning death glare.

I headed upstairs and knocked on his door and heard a loud thud and rushing feet.

He opened the door with a wide smile and I looked down and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked.

"Haha…nice… Power Ranger… Underwear… HAHAHA." I said laughing my butt off.

He blushed and pulled me in his room and didn't even bother to put pants on still but we just still sat down and started talking.

"So you got a job?" he asked.

"No not yet looking for one though." I replied.

"I could get you a job at the DX." He said happily

"I would really like that it would be sweet." I said then I looked into his deep eyes just filled with emotion and I felt like I was in a trance.

He was looking at mine to and he started mumbling, "You have pretty..skin… I mean eyes." He said.

"I laughed and all of a sudden I felt his hand on my face and it moving me closer to his and I could feel his hot breath and then taste his sweet lips.

We started making out right then and there he layed me down and we just started making out non stop his hands on my hips the I heard the door open and we both turned our heads to see my dad standing right there with a pissed look on his face. He took a closer look at Dylan then realizing he was in is boxers making him even more pissed looking. The he finally grabbed me and dragged me out the house saying, "You won't be seeing him ever again."

He pulled me in the back of the car and drove only me home and I just sat there and started to cry my eyes out.


	6. Just another Day

Hayley's POV

As I got home I started to open the door to make a break for my room but my dad put it on child lock so I couldn't get out then he unlocked it put me on his shoulders and rushed me in the house and threw me on the couch.

"HAYLEY CURTIS WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING!" he yelled.

"Dad we weren't gonna do anything you gotta believe me." I said back slightly annoyed.

"OHH OK SO HE WAS IN BOXERS ON TOP OF YOU WITH HIS TONGUE DOWN YOUR THROAT FOR NO GOOD REASON."

" well we were kissing so that explains the last two and the first one he was already in his boxers and I think if he wanted to do that he would of pick something sexier than Power Rangers." I explained.

For a second we stayed quiet the I broke the silence, "How did you know we were kissing?"

"Well… umm… Who wants chocolate cake and ice cream I DO!" he said making a break for the kitchen. Before I blocked him and asked who it was.

"Well it was Noland spying on you." He said.

Right then Noland walked in with Audrey and mom and said, "Hi what's going on here?"

Then I started scowling at him and he looked scared and started running but it wasn't long time I tackled him and started beating the crap out of him yelling, "YOU NASTY LITTLE PERVE GOSH GET A LIFE."

All of a sudden he started laughing and I asked, "what's wrong are you doing drugs or something?"

Then he said, "Nope I'm just pretty sure its illegal to attempt to do things to your little brother like that."

"I ain't doing things to you not one girl on this earth would want to do things to you." I said.

"Then why are you on top of me." He said laughing as I punched him in the face and got off.

Dylan's Pov (The next Day)

"Dylan… DYLan… DYLAN!"

"Wait… WHAT… oh hi Gage." I said slightly embarrassed my brother caught me during a very VERY vivid day dream about Hayley.

"Dude you talk when you day dream." Gage said laughing hysterically.

"What I say?" I asked suspiously.

"Oh… something about… I don't know… how sexy you think Hayley is… and how good she is… and how you wish you could knock her up every day… you know something like that." He said still laughing.

"yea well if you don't stop making fun of me I will tell Mr. Darrel about you and Peyton little trip to the store." I said trying to keep a straight face which worked cause he shut up right then and there which was good because Peyton and Hayley walked in and I sort of blushed.

"Hey!" Hayley said to me all perky and happy I'm guessing her dad let her off on the whole _Incident!_

"Hey" I replied, "Did you dad kill you or say he was gonna kill me or kill us both or let us both live" I said smiling at her.

"WE WILL BOTH LIVE." She yelled with success then said, "Oh and good news I got the job here so I will be your new cash register lady."

I smiled and said, "That great!"

The Gage said, "Well I pretty sure from what I here Dylan will want you to check him out any day."

Then Peyton slapped him and started kissing him I mean gosh they are perfect for each other I get to see her slap him.

We all laughed and after work we all headed out in our couples and walk separate ways.

I saw Hayley's had open so I took the first chance I got and grabbed it. She notice smiled and squeezed it tighter. We walked to the park and then sat under this big old oak tree she just kept looking up at it and smiling till she said, " This is a pretty tree."

I nodded in agreement and then we kept going on and on for what it seemed like hours talking about just random stuff like School, Work, what we wanna do with our lives, and where we wanna go and we kept talking and talking till we both feel asleep right under the tree thinking we'd be safe and left there to sleep peacefully.

Boy were we Wrong!


	7. YUCK HOSPITALS

**Dylan's POV**

I heard in the distance laughing and a grunts and screaming. As I heard this all of a sudden the screaming stopped and a voice said, "Now lets take care of this basterd." Then I felt a sharp object on my throat I slowly opened my eyes to see the guys that jumped Hayley before and I moved my eyes around looking for Hayley while still keeping them on the blade at my throat. Then I saw her blood coming from her legs and wrist I felt like I was gonna be sick at the same time I felt hatred for the guys who did it to her. So in one fast movement I took the knife at my throat away from the guy holding it when he was not looking and held it up to his throat then I grabbed my other knife and switched it out fast.

They started backing up scared at the wild look on my face and they should be then I said, "You Basterds you had the guts to do that to a girl even if your drunk or not." Which I wasn't entirely sure they were or not I got the knife's closer to them, "Mess with us one more time and I promise you I will KILL YOU." I said angerly. They backed off and ran as fast as they could and once out of sight I ran up to Hayley cradled her in my lap and started looking at her wounds. She had a cut on both of her wrist and a long one down her leg and led all the way up to her back. I though for a moment picked her up and ran as fast as I could to the hospital.

When I got there the room was full and I was screaming at a nurse about her cuts the nurse looked scared to death and got the doctor to grab her and carry her to a room. She told me to wait in the waiting room so I did and even though throw all my worries I fell asleep peacefully in the waiting room. Gosh I'm a terrible boyfriend at least I think were on those terms I'll ask later.

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up in a white room and looked at my legs and wrist till I came to the realization of what just happened I was Raped and then they tried to kill me OMG! I started freaking out and crying till a doctor came in and told me I was ok now and I was in the hospital. He said I am fine now it was just some stitches was all I needed and some sleep and then he told me to get dressed and I can go so I did as he told and when I got into the waiting room I was attacked by to many family members.

"Hayley your alive I can not believe I almost lost a cousin!," Screamed Jason, Olivia, Peyton, and Carlie in Unison.

I slowly said, "But you Didn't and you should be happy for that."

Then my mom came up and started Crying saying, "Never fall asleep in a park."

"Love you to mom."

Then I got hugs from my dad my uncle's and my aunts then Audrey. Then I looked around and in the back I saw one person crying and believe it or not it was… Noland.

I went up to him kissed him on the head and said, "Don't worry I plan on staying alive for a while Noland." Then smiled to him.

He looked up smiled and said the one thing I've been dying to hear from him forever, "I love you Hayley."

I almost started crying saying, "I L-love you t-to Noland."

We sat there hugging it out for a while then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and saw Dylan standing there smiling at me I jumped up and hurriedly started kissing him non-stop with a few groan and Grosses from other teens and some adults in the room and a comment from Noland Saying, "Gosh you just got out of the hospital and you already wanna do that with him are you a machine or something."

I laughed him and then slapped him upside the head with a comment from dad Saying

"The love in this room is outstanding."


	8. Well isn't that the GROSSEST THING

**Darry's POV**

"Hey Soda how's it going little bro!" I said giving him a nuggy.

"Gosh Dar I'm not little anymore I have three kids and now I'm taller and stronger than you." He said and I laughed as I thought that is true.

"And plus I got to keep the looks." He said laughing.

I smiled and said, "I don't know is that… is that a gray hair…" I said examining his hair making it look like I was serious."

"Wait…WHAT! The bottle said it keeps your hair healthy for years!" he said running very worriedly to the mirror, "SO NOT FUNNY DARRY!" he yelled as everyone started laughing.

"Hey what are brothers are for." I said smiling.

Then I spotted and figure running past the window with another figure, "Oh god." I said.

"What?" everybody said in unison.

"Peyton is TRYING to sneek out again but still failing." I said running outside and started yelling at her to get back here when I spotted her kissing some guy and let me tell you that really got under my skin so I ran up grabbed him by the collar and said in a low hiss, "Get the hell off my property and out of my daughters mouth." He looked scared and ran off tripping.

"DAD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU RAN OFF MY BOYFRIEND." She yelled.

I just said in a low whisper, "your grounded go to your room… Now."

**Gage's POV**

"Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit Oh shit OOOOOh shit." I said.

_I am soooo dead Mr. Darry is gonna kill me then bring me back to life so he can kick my ass then shoot me an kill me again. _I thought to myself till I tripped and face planted in dog crab. Oh this is just Greeeat.

"GAGE!" I heard a girl yell so I turned around to see Peyton.

"Peyton what are you doing here." I said kinda worried.

"ignoring my dad and I came to finish what we started…" she said trailing off.

"What the fuck is on your face." She finished.

"Dog crap."I replied smiling.

"Ok well as I was saying I would kiss you but the dog crap is so not turning me on its just gross."

Then I smiled, "Oh really." Then I started wrestling her for a kiss on the cheek.

"Eww … Gross… NO STOP IT NOW GAGE." She said grossed out.

Then I successfully got a kiss and her face was Hilarious.


	9. Don't piss off a girl with a gun

**Ponyboy's POV**

"Daddy you know I love you righhhhht." Olivia said sweetly.

"Yessss…. I do now what do you want." I replied.

"I feel insulted I can't just tell my dad I love him…. Cookie?" she said handing me a plate of cookies.

"No you can't without wanting something I return I now you trust me I played those tricks on Uncle Darry plenty of times." I answered still taking a cookie.

"Well this guy asked me out and I was wondering…" she started.

"No" I cut her off.

"but."

"NO"

"please."

"NOOOOO." I yelled.

"Why NOOOOOT." She complained.

"because your to young and I might of let you if you would of got me chocolate cake instead of Cookies." I replied smiling.

"be right back daddy." She said running in the kitchen and coming back with a plate of cake.

"Ok now you can." I answered.

"Yes thank you I LOVE YOU!" she yelled running upstairs.

"Yea yea yea… Whatever." I answered.

**Olivia's POV**

_Yes Yes Yes my dad I such a sucker he actually believed it was a date HAHAHA. Please people see me as a innocent little 12 year old girl but I am as much of a bad Ass as anyone in this town. I cannot wait till Kayla gets here she's Suppose to be my ride to my 'Date' and supposedly she and Jason are gonna double date with us! Hahahahaha if dad knew how we spend our night our ass's would be DEAD._

"JASON! OLIVIA! KAYLA IS HERE TO PICK YA'LL UP!" dad yelled.

"Okay coming down." I yelled coming down the stairs

"Aww look at my daughter ready for her first date" my dad said pinching my cheek.

"Okay dad stop We'll be home by 12 pm" I said dragging Kayla and Jason out the door before he could say anything.

When we got to Mr. Two-Bits house it was packed with a bunch of people how fun. I am sooo glad Mr. Two-bit and Mrs. Kathy are out of town otherwise they would NEVER let Grayson, Kayla, and Reagan have a party like this.

When I got inside I ran in looking for Reagan even though she's a year younger she is still my Best friend ever.

I finally found her surrounded by a bunch of boys and got to her and said, "Hey Reagan." Then I said to her fan club of boys, "Can I borrow her a minute." Even though I was gonna drag her against her will anyways. When we got to her room I slid off my jeans to reveal a super mini skirt that showed most of my butt then I unbuttoned my sweater to reveal and very tight top that stopped right above my belly button which reveals my diamond belly button stud in it. Then I slipped on a pair of Reagan's Black Heels and then let her cake makeup on my face then do my hair into locks. When we finished I walked out to hear a bunch of catcalls and whistling I passed my brother and Kayla who were making out on the couch even though a very angry Grayson was staring them down while having my cousin Carlie hanging all over him.

Then I yelled to my brother and Kayla, "Get a room." And when Jason looked up his mouth dropped and me then he looked mad and I hurried before he made me go change. When I went in the kitchen to get a beer I felt that someone was looking at me and I turned around to see a very turned on Dalton.

"Hey hottie." I said to him smoothly with a purring sound in my throat.

"Hey Olivia how's it going?" he said grabbing me by the hips.

"Hey you gotta pay a price if you wanna tap this." I said smiling at the idea coming in my head.

"What?" he said suspiously.

"Go pole dance and if your good you can tap me." I said pointing to a pillar in the middle of the room and then gesturing towards my body.

"You can make a guy do anything can you?" he said as he walked toward the pole and starting dance pretty good.

"Okay now you can tap me." I said excitingly as I pulled him into a bedroom laid on the bed then got him to lay on top of me kissing my neck while he took off my shirt the undid my skirt.

When we were done having the best sex ever I walked out and saw a very angry Jordan Sheppard.

"Dalton what the Hell are you doing in a room with this slut your Mine." She said cockily.

"Jordan we aren't even going out so leave us alone." Said Dalton.

"Oh yeah I'll make you forget all about that Whore." She said grabbing him and Started kissing him.

I didn't care much that she kissed him because I saw him pushing her away I just mind her calling me Slut and Whore NOONE CALLS ME THAT. So I grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the nose and you could hear a crack and her nose started bleeding she looked mad then she pulled out and black gun. I couldn't believe she would pull that out at a party. Then I heard a loud BANG then a bunch of people screaming at the same time thing getting very very…

Black.


	10. Messed up families and Morning Sickness

**Jason POV**

Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap ok that's getting tiring new phrase Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit. That better.

I cannot believe I let her convince me to take her to the party I shouldn't have really gone Grayson beat the crap out of me for making out with his sister and now I got a black eye.

But Olivia was so much worse off the doctor said the bullet hit her right in the stomach and she lost a lot of blood so their pumping blood back in and they closed the wound. They said their not sure if she'll make it and to be honest I'm so freakin' scared.

"The Curtis family?" a doctor came in asking. When they said Curtis everybody in my family stood up and my dad my mom and me went up to him saying we are her family.

"She is perfectly fine she will live and she just woke up so you may see her but we would like to keep her over night."

"That's fine with us." Said dad coldly ignoring my stare.

He still must be mad.

We walked in and I saw my little sister and she was awake and bright eyed she looked… Happy?

"Um hey sissy." I said cautiously.

"Hey big bro give me a hug I'm alive and that's all that matters right dad?" she said.

"Right so that's why I'll give you your punishment when you get home." He said mocking how happy she was.

Her face fell the she said, "Damn it."

"Watch your language missy." He said.

"Sorry dad." She mumbled.

"Ok now the big news I kinda sense that Jason made out with Kayla." He said pointing to my black eye and laughing. "Considering how much of a Whore you looked I'm sensing you got a little more…" he starting saying till Olivia cut him off with a "DAD COME ON…. SERIOUS CAN'T WE HAVE THIS TALK LATER and I do not appreciate being called a whore."

"You gotta tell me sooner or later." He said.

"I'll chose later." She mumbled.

"HA you admitted it and I'm guessing it was with Dalton so that's why Jordan Sheppard shot you." He yelled."

"Ok will ya'll to shut up god our family is weird." I said.

"Your right lets give the rest of the family a turn."

Then we left and told Hayley to go.

**Olivia's POV**

After my dad, mom, and brother left I felt a sign of relief when I saw my cousin Hayley walk in next.

"Hey little Olive." She said giving me the pet name she called me for years.

"Hey big sis." I replied I always called her big sis sense I didn't have one I always looked up to Hayley as inspiration I wanted to be like her that's why I did all this but I guess I was just a little more slutty.

"So now we are down to business. What were you thinking Olive." She asked.

"I just wanted to be like you." I said remembering the day she landed in the hospital.

"I may have made bad choices in my life but I never landed in the hospital for getting shot by a girl that used to be your friend for sleeping with the guy she obiviously likes." She replied.

"But you were in the hospital a few weeks ago." I said.

"That's different me and Dylan were jumped by soc I didn't do anything to get that." She said.

"I'm sorry Hayley I'll try to do better." And I will if I tell Hayley. She accepted my apology and then we talked and talked till I fell asleep.

**Hayley's POV**

I feel a pit in my stomach is that really what my little cousins think of me a slut I know I used to be bad but I changed I mean come on was I really that bad? The only comfort I have was knowing that Dylan was there for me and he proved that last week. But ever since that glorious day I've been having morning sickness I would throw up I would have cramps I would yell for no reason I got pissed easily and then this morning one of Noland's smart ass comments actually made sense.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_WHO STOLE MY TWINKIES!" I yelled._

"_I ate some but you don't have to get mad you fat ass." Noland replied._

"_THAT'S MY TWINKIES AND ONLY MINE YOU DO NOT TOUCH." I yelled having a wild look on my face._

_Noland looked scared and yelled, "MOM I THINK HAYLEY'S GONNA EAT ME."_

"_I not gonna eat you I'm just hungry." I said_

_"You've been hungry a lot what are you prego?" he said laughing._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

It all made sense now sickness, cramps, eating, moodswings.

It's all just because I'm…

Pregnant


	11. Million Dollar Question!

**Dylan's POV**

"Dylan what if I ever got pregnant what would you do." Said Hayley as I was kissing her neck and up her jaw.

I though about it for a moment then I said, "Well I'd be mad at myself for making a stupied mistake then I would be supportive for you because you have it worse than I do."

"Really?" she asked.

"Oh course why do you ask?" I replied confused.

"Because well… I think I'm pregnant." She said and as she said it all these emotions went through my head I was mad at myself at first like I said then got to a supportive state.

"Well if you are we'll get through this together." I said.

"thanks I love you." She said.

"Love you to. Wait have you taken a pregnancy test yet?" I asked.

"No why?" she said.

"Come with me." I replied.

I led her into my moms bathroom and took out one of hers and gave it to her. "Here do it now and I'll be outside." I went back in the room leaving her in the bathroom and when she was done she looked happy. "It said I'm not pregnant and I just realized I started my period." She replied.

Gosh that was a close one our parent would kill us oh my gosh am I relieved not ready to be a father yet not at all.

After that we went out and got some breakfast at O'Charley's then we went and watch the new Pirates of the Caribbean.

**Ponyboy's POV**

It was late out and I had only one goal… find Curly Sheppard.

Since its dark he's probley either at home beating his wife or at bucks (gosh that guy is in his 60's and doesn't even know when to stop the parties.) cheating on his wife with some prostitute.

He works with me and tomorrow he's off work so I'm guessing it's the second one. I walked in bucks and the place still smelled like alcohol and cheap perfume memories hit me like a ton of bricks I still see the blood on my clothes and the coldness of the water I was getting drowned in. I walked to the couch to see curly with a girl on his lap and another massaging his back they looked to be in their 20's that just disgusting.

I yelled to him, "Hey Curly." And when he looked I hit him right in the jaw and kicked him in the balls.

"That's for giving your daughter a gun." And with that I walked out.

When I got home I walked in and my son took one look and my hand then said, "Nice job dad."

I smiled and did a bow and said, "Thank you, thank you, oh thank you."

I went in the kitchen cleaned off my Hand and thought everything is good now.

**Hayley's POV**

As I was watching the birthday candles on my cake for my 20th birthday party I though to myself. I came here as a partying slut with bad grades a bad attitude and the only person I relied on was me. I hated my life I hated moving I hated everyone.

And now look at me I am a mature 20 year old women with a boyfriend who cares for me more than anything in the world. I got a college scholarship for track. My attitude is more caring towards younger siblings and last but not least. I feel good about myself I feel like I can do anything be anybody I am my own person and I am proud of her. Always remember who you are is beautiful so make the right choices and don't end up like me cause good things can come.

"Hey Hayley we are gonna shoot off the birthday fireworks come watch." Yelled Dylan the love of my life.

We were watch the fireworks and then Dylan turned to me and said this, "Hayley Cake Curtis is love you with all my heart and I know that sounds sappy but it was the best thing I could come up with but the point is." He said kneeling down pulling out a black box to reveal a shiney ring with a big Diamond in it, "Will you marry me?"

I felt like screaming I was floating on a cloud this was the best thing that has every happened to me I started crying as I said the words

"Yes."

I jumped in his arms and kissed him a million times this was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know if this happened things will just get better.

_**THE END!**_

**Sorry if I haven't updated in a while we hade MCT's and I was pooped so how did the story go did you like? **

**If ya'll wanna keep following stories I am going to be doing a welcome to the past kind of story where I will start from the beginning which means Darrel's birth to his parent's death I need help with the name of the story so please review Oh and I'm giving Two-bit a sister pony's Age and I need help with a name for her also so if you liked the future have a good look at the past!**

**Truly~ Haleygur7 3**


End file.
